


A Welcome Interruption

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Tim is busy autographing things but you have other ideas in mind.





	A Welcome Interruption

Tim had spent hours signing stuff for fans who were coming to meet him at the con he would be attending the following weekend. As I watched him, I thought about all the things I loved about him. He was generous and kind, he was charming and polite and he possessed hitherto unheard of amounts of charisma. Every single person he met, he made feel like they were the most important person in the world. He was a genuinely good man with a big heart and he always had time for everyone. I loved it all. And I loved that he was mine. I loved the way he loved me and I loved the way he made love to me. 

Tim made me feel like a queen in all aspects of my life, particularly in the bedroom, or in whichever room we happened to be when desire struck. He was selfless and attentive and so exquisitely sensual. The level of his passion never failed to leave me breathless. And I was thrumming with desire for him. I had to have him right now. However, when Tim was working, it totally consumed him. 

"Daddy?"

I said in my best little girl voice as I sat across the table from him as he signed and signed and signed. He was looking down, concentrating, his glasses perched on his nose and they made him look so handsome. His gorgeous silver beard always drove me crazy and I was desperate to run my fingers through his luscious curls. I needed him so badly. 

"Hmm?"

He said, still signing. 

"Are you almost done?"

I went on, biting my lip at the sight of him. 

"Not for a while yet, baby. I have hundreds of these. But I guess I could stop for some dinner,"

He said vaguely, continuing to write. 

"But Daddy, it's not dinner I'm interested in,"

I replied.

"Okay baby. We can eat later then. Whatever you want,"

Tim said and I knew that this wasn't going to cut it. I had to try another approach. 

"Whatever I want?"

I repeated, a smirk appearing on my face. 

"Of course baby. You know that's how I am,"

"I do, Daddy. And I love you for it,"

I told him as I got up from my seat. Tim smiled at my words and he finally looked up as he heard me move. 

"I love you too, baby,"

He replied, his eyes watching as I slowly made my way around to his side of the table.

"I guess you're a little bored of sitting around, huh?"

"I am,"

I told him, sighing as I stood beside him. 

"Why don't you watch some TV until I'm done?"

He suggested, but I had other ideas.

"I don't feel like watching TV,"

I told him matter-of-factly, my fingers slowly running up the length of his arm. Tim found my eyes, after watching my fingers curiously. 

"Well, you could read. Or take Hannah for a walk?"

Tim's poker face was so on point that I couldn't decide if he was teasing me or if he was totally oblivious to my intentions. Tim was an exceptionally sharp and intelligent man however, when it came to his work, he was a consummate professional. And the way he was suggesting that I should take some time for myself while he was working, made me think it was the latter. I decided that I'd just have to demonstrate what I wanted. 

"I could…"

I mused,

"Or…"

I took the pen out of his hand and capped it before placing it down on the desk as Tim watched wordlessly. I spun his chair around to face me and as I straddled his lap, I told him,

"I could do something I really want to do…"

The penny finally dropped and Tim grinned as I settled in front of him. 

"Well, why didn't you just say so, babygirl? Daddy can get a little distracted when he's working."

"Enough talking,"

I said, shutting him up with a kiss, sliding my fingers into his soft hair as I explored his mouth with my tongue. 

I was tingling all over, sitting in Tim's lap as his hands moved over my back, pulling me closer to him, before sliding down to my butt, kneading it. I rolled my hips towards his, aching for him. Tim groaned into my mouth as his cock stirred to life. Drawing away, I pushed him back and began to undo all his shirt buttons before sliding it off his shoulders where Tim removed it and tossed it away. I fell forward again, claiming Tim's lips in a searing kiss, bursting with desire. I moaned as his sexy little beard scratched my skin, making me quiver with excitement. 

Tim's hands slid under my top and he pulled it off in one swift movement, throwing it away as he reached for my breasts. He found my nipples already stiff as he pinched them, causing my hips to buck involuntarily. Tim chuckled at my reaction as his hands came around my back to unclip my bra. I knelt up just a little as Tim grasped my breasts, his mouth latching on to the pink little nubs, one at a time and I bit my lip, pushing his head towards me as I groaned.

"Daddy, that feels so good,"

I breathed, a frisson of desire setting my skin alight. 

The feeling of Tim's cock hardening under me increased my arousal and I rocked back and forth, my throbbing pussy beginning to leak. 

"Daddy, I need your cock,"

I breathed and Tim's head shot up so fast, his expression one of pure lust. 

"Well, like I said earlier, babygirl, whatever you want,"

He purred, a filthy grin on his face. Smirking, I slid down onto my knees on the floor, quickly undoing Tim's belt and popping the button on his slacks. He lifted his hips and I tugged off both his pants and his boxers, his enormous cock springing free. I looked at it; long, hard and glistening with arousal. Tim was watching me. I caught his eye and grasped his length, stroking firmly as I held his gaze. Tim's plush lips opened, the feeling of my hand sliding over his sensitive skin making him gasp quietly. 

"Baby…"

He managed to choke out just before he groaned as I sucked on his head, licking and lapping up his leaking fluid, humming as the salty tang danced on my tongue. 

Sucking off Tim turned me on so much and as I swallowed more of him, my pussy leaked again and I squeezed my thighs together to try to get some relief. Tim's hand threaded in my hair as he panted for breath, tightening whenever I massaged his balls. 

"Daddy's not gonna last…"

Tim gasped, his thighs trembling. I needed to fuck Tim more than anything so I popped off, quickly pulling off my pants and panties before climbing into his lap again. Tim pulled me to him, my chest pressed against his own as he kissed me messily, all tongues and teeth. His filthy kisses, I knew, meant that Tim was consumed by desire. I felt his hand reach between us, thinking he was going to line up his cock. Instead, he ran his finger the length of my soaking pussy, growling at how wet I was. I moaned as my eyes rolled back at his touch. Tim brought his finger back up. I took his hand and sucked his finger, my eyes holding him captive as I did so. Tim breathed heavily, loving the feeling of my tongue swirling around. He pulled it out slowly and this time he did position himself. 

I slid down slowly, every hot hard inch of him sliding inside me until he was sheathed completely. His girth never failed to cause my mouth to open with pleasure. Tim gasped a shuddering breath as I gripped his shoulders firmly and began to move my hips, the slick slide of him inside me forcing a moan from my lips. Tim's hands went for my breasts, burying his face between them, his hot breath surrounding them as he kissed and sucked the fevered flesh. Tim's hands slid down to my butt and he pushed me closer to him with every thrust of my hips. 

"Daddy loves your tight little pussy, baby,"

Tim groaned, lifting up his hips as I rode him hard, gasping at how deep he was reaching. Tim pulled me forward again and he began to suck on my neck and I lost my mind at the feeling of his mouth and his facial hair against my hypersensitive skin. I felt my climax creeping up on me, disrupting my rhythm and my thrusts became erratic, my groans getting louder as I hurtled towards release. Tim's breathing was shallow as he felt himself get closer too and suddenly a growl from his soul rent the air as he exploded, his warm cum shooting deep inside me as he drove his hips forward, his hands on my butt, gripping hard. The look on Tim's face as he came and the sound he made tipped me over the edge and my hard thrusts riding me through my climax allowed Tim to empty himself completely. 

Tim rested his head against the back of the chair, panting as I came down. I brought his face upto mine, laughing softly as I kissed him. 

"Well, that was…"

Tim trailed off, kissing me again.

"Lost for words? It must've been good!"

I laughed and Tim smiled. He was so beautiful. 

"Good? Not the word I'd choose…"

He said nonchalantly. He kissed me tenderly before continuing,

"Now babygirl, do you think you'll be able to contain your desire to fuck me until I finish these?!"

I made a show of thinking, looking upwards. 

"Oh I don't know Daddy. It'll be...hard. I can't make any promises,"

I purred, smirking as I rocked my hips lightly. 

"Well it will be hard if you keep doing that,"

Tim told me, a look of mock disapproval on his face. 

"I guess I'd better stop then. I wouldn't want to wear you out completely. It's still early…"

I countered with another smirk. Tim chuckled.

"Babygirl, you are insatiable!"

"And proud of it,"

I declared with a smile,

"Not to mention the fact that Daddy loves it."

"Well, I can't argue with that,"

Tim admitted, kissing me again before pulling me close, nuzzling my neck.


End file.
